Guardians of the Universe
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: When the Powerpuffs accidentally go too fast in another race, they once again create a wormhole. However, this hole in space transports them to Beach City, where they meet the Gems. However, Mojo, Him, and the Homeworld Gems find out about this. The three villains form an alliance to destroy the heroes... The Gems and the PPG must team up to end evil once and for all.


**Guardians of the Universe**

**Summary: ****When the Powerpuffs once again challenge each other to a race and end up going too fast, they create another wormhole. This time however, instead of traveling to the future, they end up traveling to another dimension, Beach City. What will happen when two of the greatest teams of female superheroes the multiverse has ever seen meet?**

The City of Townsville! A bustling metropolis full of busy and bright people. The protectors of the great city are none other then the Chemical X-powered superheroines, the Powerpuff Girls! The girls have just finished their day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarden, and are currently flying home. Surprisingly, the day had been completely free of monsters or villains, strange indeed...

"I already told you Bubbles! You can't beat me in a race!" Buttercup taunted her younger pigtailed sister. Bubbles crossed her arms and huffed. "That time you only beat me because you caught me off guard! If we actually had a fair race this time..." The oldest sister, auburn-haired Blossom, sighed deeply at her younger sisters. They were really arguing over who was faster? Then again, the two could argue over even the most trival matters. Once Bubbles had "accidently" eaten the chocolate cupcake, and even now Blossom would still shiver at the amount of time it had taken to clean up after that disaster.

"Girls girls girls!" the red-clad leader shouted. The other two instantly stopped arguing at the sound of their leader's commanding voice. They quickly turned to their older sister, who was sporting a cocky smile on her face. "There's no need to argue about that... besides, we all know I'd beat you both." Buttercup and Bubbles bit their lips, before bursting into laughter.

Blossom looked at them with a confused expression. "Yo... You beat us? What a joke!" Buttercup howled. Bubbles clutched her sides as she giggled in pure amusement. Blossom's mouth contorted into a ugly scowl as she raised her eyebrow. "Alright then! Let's have another race to prove that I am the best racer of us all!" Blossom declared.

"But Blossom, last time we had a race we ended up going into the futue..." Bubbles replied. "Don't worry Bubs. This time we'll just make sure not to go at the speed of light." Buttercup responded with a competitve grin. "So be it. The first one who gets home wins!" Blossom shouted as she zoomed off in a streak of pink. "Hey! No fair!" Buttercup shouted as she and Bubbles pursued their sister, leaving behind their respective streaks of green and blue.

The three girls were neck to neck, chasing each other. Given the fact that they ran on the power of Chemical X, their speed was unbelievable. It turns out Buttercup was wrong about them slowing down though... Bubbles, seeing both her sisters ahead of her, scowled as she pushed more power into her flying, soaring forward.

Electricity crackled and boomed as she ended up going so fast she created a sonic boom... Bubbles, by now a soaring streak of baby blue, smashed into Blossom and Buttercup, creating a whirling wheel of pink, blue, and green as all three girls shouted and tried to break free. However, they ended up going so fast they had ended up creating a wormhole to another dimension...

"LOOK OUT!" Bubbles screamed as the gaping wormhole appeared in front of them. All three girls screamed in shock as the hole sucked them in with a wet slurp, before vanishing with a popping sound. People around Townsville were confused as to where the sudden electricity and wormhole had come from, but it had vanished on its own so they did not really care.

For the girls however... a new adventure was on the horizon for them.

**In Beach City...**

"Amethyst! Protect Steven!" Pearl shouted as she parried the Crystal Dragon's enormous fangs with her spear. The Crystal Gems had gone on a mission to Paradise, where a corrupt crystal was rumored to be roaming. The three had not expected the beast to be a corrupted Crystal Dragon though, one of the most rarest and dangerous of all the crystal monsters...

Garnet lashed out with a powerful right hook, her gauntlet smashing across the Dragon's face as it attempted to bite Pearl in half. The Dragon bellowed in agony as blue blood leaked from its mouth, before it reared back and glared at the leader of the Crystal Gems. Pearl took this opportunity to collapse onto her knees, using her spear as support as she tried to catch her breath.

All three Gems had sustained injuries. Pearl's turban had been slashed to smithreens by the beast's enormous claws, while a few burns covered her arms from the beast's fire breath. Garnet had her left gauntlet nearly shattered, while blue blood spurted from several cuts to her arms and legs. Amethyst has sustained a large, gaping cut across her chest, but still fought furiously, aiming powerful swipes of her dual whips at the beast's head.

Steven had no injuries, but only because the other Gems had defended him whenever the Dragon had neared him, and his mother's bubble shield sprung up to protect him from any stray flames. However, he saw his friends getting overwhelmed by the beast. The Dragon's scales were nearly impentrable, being made out of thick diamond. Pearl's spear glanced right off whenever she tried to stab it, while Amethyst's whip proved unable to slash through the scales either. Garnet's gauntlets were the only weapon capable of injuring the beast, but it was keeping her well away with powerful blasts of flame and slashing claws.

The beast roared as it swatted Garnet away with a powerful swipe of its paw, causing her to smash into the ground, creating a large crater. Instantly a huge cloud of smoke drifted up from the impact. "GARNET!" Pearl screamed as she saw her fellow Gem smashed into the ground with such force. Amethyst turned around in shock, but the Dragon was looming up behind her...

"AMETHYST! LOOK OUT!" Steven screamed. Amethyst's eyes widened before the monster's massive tail wrapped around her like a python's coils, causing her to lose her grip on the whip. The beast slowly lifted the purple Gem into the air, before suddenly a faint discharge of electricity began to arch up its tail, its white scales flashing as the electricity flowed through it.

"The... The Dragon can conduct electricity..." Pearl whispered in shock. "HELP ME!" Amethyst screamed before the electricity reached her. Instantly the air was filled with the wild crackling of electricity and the pained screams of Amethyst. "AMETHYST!" Pearl and Steven screamed together. The crackling stopped as the beast loosened its tail, causing Amethyst's motionless to fall to the ground on her back. Her clothes were blackened with several scorch marks along her arms and back.

Her eyes were closed, indicating she was unconscious from the force of the shock. Pearl's eyes widened as crystal blue tears began flowing freely from the beautiful Gem's eyes. Two of her friends were unconscious, and she was too injured to get to Steven... The beast snarled as it slowly turned to face Steve, flames burning in its crimson eyes.

The half-Gem cowered in fear as the monster neared him, its stomps shaking the ground from its weight. Pearl tried to stand up, to get to him, but promptly collapsed back to the ground, slowly losing conscious as well. Her last thought before the embrace of unconscious enveloped her. "_Steven..." _

Steven's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at the monster standing above him. Through all the magical adventures he and the Gems had... and this was the end? He did not even get to say goodbye to his dad... or Connie... or Peedee... or Lars... or Sadie... His shield did not respond to his calls for some reason... "I failed you everybody..." He whispered as the beast took in a deep breath and blew a massive stream of sapphire flames at him...

**Meanwhile...**

The Powerpuffs had landed in a crumpled heap together in a forest a few metres away from where the Gems were fighting the Dragon, and were currently... arguing. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT BLOSSOM!" Bubbles screamed at her sister. "ME? HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" Blossom yelled back. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR STUPID RACE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Bubbles retailiated.

"IT'S ALL BUTTERCUP'S FAULT! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS TAUNTING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Blossom snarled. "MY FAULT?! WHY YOU LITTLE..." Buttercup snarled, before she was cut off by a cry of "STEVEN!" The three girls instantly stopped arguing, before turning back to the source of the noise.

It was the sound of a citizen in trouble...

"We'll talk about this later girls... but now we need to save that citizen!" Blossom ordered as the three girls flew up and shot towards the source of the cry. Once they got there, they were completely speechless.

They saw a strange, purple-skinned girl lying on the ground, scorch marks covering her body. The unconscious bodies of two others were lying on the ground as well. "Wh... What is this?" Blossom whispered, before Bubbles pointed at the right side, her eyes widening in shock.

They saw a massive Dragon, it's body covered in gleaming white scales and with two powerful wings, glaring down at a chubby boy wearing a shirt with a star on it and curly brown hair. With a bellowing roar, it loosed a massive jet of flame at the cowering boy.

"Oh no you don't..." Blossom growled as she charged forward in a streak of pink before her sisters could react. "BLOSSOM!" Bubbles yelled. Steven closed his eyes as he awaited his death by burning... but the sound of flames disspating echoed in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was still alive...

Looking up in shock, he saw a young girl of about five or so, wearing a massive red bow in her long, ginger locks and a dress with a black stripe around the middle, holding the jet of flames in her hands... er... arms...

As he watched, the girl mustered her strength and with a powerful heave, literally _tossed _the fire aside. Two other girls, one with blond hair in pigtails and wearing a blue dress, picked up Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst and flew towards them while the other girl, who had a black bob haircut and a green dress, keeping the Dragon busy, punching it furiously and leaving visible dents in its scales wherever her blows impacted.

"Who... are these people?" Steven thought to himself as he watched the awespiring display of pure power and speed. Blossom growled as she charged forward to fight the Dragon with her raven haired sister, while Bubbles transported the unconscious Gems to where Steven was lying.

The Dragon bellowed as it lashed Buttercup with a powerful blow of its tail, sending her careening into the ground. She quickly spun and charged forward again, her arms glowing with a neon-green aura as she powered up. Blossom darted in front of the Dragon just as it took a deep breath and loosed a massive blast of flames at her. Taking in her own deep breath, the Powerpuff exhaled, releasing a massive cloud of ice breath.

The icy mist slammed into the flames, causing a massive cloud of wet mist to spread through the air. The Dragon glared as it tried to look through the mist, but to no avail. Suddenly Buttercup sped through the cloud, her eyes glowing with fury as she lashed out with her arms, barraging the Dragon with a series of powerful blows.

The beast bellowed in pure agony as its scales began to crack and splinter under the blows. Bubbles gently set the three down beside the stunned Steven before turning back and speeding off to join her sisters. Slowly Pearl's eyes opened as the Gem regained consciousness, groaning softly as she rubbed at her head. The last thing she remembered was losing conscious as the Dragon was about to kill Steven... "Oh no... Steven..." She whispered.

Turning around frantically, she was absolutely stunned to find herself lying safely in the sand along with Amethyst, Garnet, and... Steven! "STEVEN!" She screamed as she hugged the boy tightly, squeezing the breath out of him. "It's... go...good to see... you too... Pearl..." Steven wheezed.

"WHAT HAPPENED? YOU HAVE ANY INJURIES? I SWEAR... IF YOU DO..." Steven smiled in response. "No... thanks to those three..." He whispered, pointing to the front. Pearl quickly whirled around, as did the other two Gems, who had just woken up.

They were shocked to see three five year old girls, each wearing a different color of dress, fighting the Dragon furiously. The one with the massive bow in her hair was firing several blasts of ice breath at the monster, while the green one was pummeling the beast with energy-infused fists. The blond haired girl was blasting the monster with sonic screams, causing its scales to crack and splinter, revealing its vulnerable flesh underneath.

"Who are they?... They're amazing..." Garnet whispered in awe. "Who cares! Let's go help them!" Amethyst roared as she sprung up, apparently forgetting the injuries she had sustained earlier. She drew her whip again from her chest diamond as she charged forward to aid their mysterious saviors. Pearl and Garnet looked at each other before nodding. Pearl drew her spear as Garnet materialized her gauntlets and the duo charged as well.

"Pearl can I he-" "No! Stay here!" Pearl responded. Steven sighed as he lied down and started ot draw in the sand. Why wouldn't they let him help them...


End file.
